The Berry Kitty Princess
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: My own first special Hello Kitty themed episode movie because the plot of this title hasn't been made yet nor there wasn't any summaries yet.
1. Chapter 1

_The Berry Kitty Princess_ (For the 1994 OVA "Hello Kitty and Friends" TV series)

By: Spidey's 1992 gal and I don't own anything but just my OC characters and my fanfics including my own ideas.

Part 1: At The White's residence

George White, the daddy of Kitty White/ Hello Kitty was watching Mary White cooking an anodized stove pot of full of curry which has varieties of boiled chicken drumsticks/wings/breasts with a "Golden Curry" product that have being quite hot as well as being filled with love for her family and everything that she has earned while he was using the blender to make some carrot juice in a glass pitcher.

Part 2: Hello Kitty's strawberry blues...

The next morning at 6:36 am...Kitty White was feeling sad and blue, she isn't out of her nightgown for school; Mimmy was ready but she is a college freshman for studying fashion while Hello Kitty is a high school graduate but won't be attending for some reason because money was tight and due to Kitty's laziness; Mrs. White lets her quit.

"Strawberries...can you save me from my mean sister? Mom, you had cooked way too much chicken and fried rice everyday for over the past 5 years. What's up and I ain't faking this so where did my Dear Daniel go hey? Zzz..." a sleepy Hello Kitty murmured while Mimmy smirks at her in amusement with a grinning teeth and a chuckle; the girl has no idea what was in store for her.

Please read and review! I'm thanking you all for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and my own stories. Oh and one more thing, please don't copy any of my stories without my own permission alright?

* * *

Part 3: **Mimmy is very mean**

Breakfast is very rough, Mimmy is acting uncommonly very odd, she has been giving her sister a handful of bad glares; Hello Kitty doesn't feel comfortable with her presence anymore so she decides to talk to her in South Vietnamese language "Em, what's wrong Mimmy?".

Em means in Vietnamese "Younger sibling"

Mimmy didn't reply, instead of eating her cha lua that came from Asian supermarkets, her hobby that has been spent on watching too much cooking recipes on South Vietnamese cuisine for 9 years "Some more pork roll, please mama?"

Hello Kitty shook her head 'No, that's impossible, not even if I beg to myself asking what's what her problem? I should have make more DIY bubble gum sewn squishies and them strawberry macarons with some grape flavored whip cream! I'm a genius aren't I?'. Speaking of Kitty White's grape flavored whip cream, she left it in her bedroom inside her own mini pink refrigerator that has live pictures of Dalmatians on it along with her sister's chocolate cake with cherries and their mom's butter cream icing.

Part 4: **Breakfast and a walk to the park didn't end so well**

Slides didn't work and Kitty's advice doesn't help. Instead, all Mimmy does was looking at Men's magazines and playboys catalogs for odd reasons because of the perverted look in her eyes "Mimmy?"

The yellow bow feminine cat's pupils went wide in shock and then spins herself around to look at her puzzled sister while they were in a deli store "Oh dangnabbit. Oh hello, Hello Kitty...I-I mean, I'm so simply ok Hello Kitty. I was just hungry for coconut macaroons. Really I am, they have some right in here. Salami lover with slices of red pepper".

But while Mimmy laughs, Dear Daniel walks into the store behind the girl because the men's magazines and playboys catalogs that were in the Men's literature stand stood by the delicatessen's entry right side and they fell in love but Hello Kitty adores him more just like the day that they've met each other over and over again by that time when Kitty White was a six minute old kitten.

Mimmy however rolls her eyes in an arrogant manner "I stand corrected, every time I mention red pepper, your red pepper was trudging behind me isn't he, for you?".

Hello Kitty knew that one look from her, by her own personal point of view, Dear Daniel is her hunkster 'I've forgotten to tell her that Dear Daniel and I were here on a secret date'.

* * *

 **Part 5 and 6 are coming soon ok? I am personally thanking you all for reading this fanfic once and for all once again so um, have a good day for tonight everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is Part 5 and 6 of my fanfic "The Berry Kitty Princess". Please enjoy this story and remember that I own nothing but this fic, my own OC characters and future OC characters from my personal imagination; oh and acknowledge the fact that what I say in this intro was true.

* * *

 **Part 5:** **Disturbance in the atmosphere, so where's Kitty's favorite Aloe Vera ice cream?**

Dear Daniel and Kitty White were having a blast during a stroll to trailing Mimmy home because her mom called her over to cook some Vermont Curry the day before taking their dad by bus to the dentist for his teeth to be washed from the yellow cavities by 3 in the morning.

"I couldn't wait to get on to the mart for more raspberry gelato and our favorite aloe vera ice cream at 7 pm in 5 hours, first we had some egg salads and fried beef and chicken at a Chinese fast food restaurant from your invite and now we just had to wait and see if we can get some more after saying hi to my mommy!" Hello Kitty expressed with her blurting of purrs and her right furry paw is gripping onto her lover's left paw.

 **Part 6:** **But we will be counting stars right?**

Replying a friendly greeting to Mrs. White was good enough, so does a great free scoop of a soda flavored bubble gum ice cream in a chocolate dipped waffle cone decorated with crushed hazelnuts and rainbow colored sprinkles at a Bubble Tea fast food restaurant named "Mr. Minty" for cooled limeade bubble teas without the tapioca balls and slurping with their straws from a glass of blueberry soda floats in a ice cream coca-cola espresso drinking glass cup.

"So, how's your day going Dear Daniel?" Hello Kitty requested over her gelato ice cream with a cheery grin as she was wearing a lime green leather jacket which was by coincidence and as of lately, the same color as her bubble tea drink, two in fact by stealing from her boyfriend which had left him no choice but to request from a free to keep a-to-take-home menu for any chilled drinks by ordering a sparkling wild berry water that has no calories and a matching soda name to go with it, "And I'm terribly sorry about your honeydew popsicle recipes".

But he had let out a hearty chuckle and brushes away her apology with a flick of his dango in front of her nose "Oh those? These are better! I just needed more extra time and dough to earn more new blenders! Only one and that's all I'll be in need of. How about you? Are you happy? Very?" he anticipated her without a care, not noticing that one of the security cameras of the restaurant were on to their conversation on a secret observation.

Mr. Minty was too busy making takoyaki for Kitty when a cloak-and-dagger agent in a bulldog black suit was on to them as well behind the glass window in front of their table...

* * *

 **Part 7 and #8 are coming...this is Spidey's 1992 gal here and peace out. Bye Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is part 7 of my fanfic "The Berry Kitty Princess" but this Hello Kitty story won't be too childish all the same as mature notwithstanding only for this chapter anyway for a while. Please don't copy any of my stories without my permission but printing at home from a printer is fine with me, I also have to say that I own nothing but my own fanfiction stories and OC characters which means that I am using my own ideas._

* * *

 **Part 7: Concoctions are mixed for jello?**

Kitty White shrieks out loud as she could as lasers for security were fired everywhere and one of them strikes her butt which happens to be one of many untold regular daily life phobias that her parent only knew except for her relatives and sister of course "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! P-PRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!".

Instead, a dagger was just hoisting her chin underneath her fur but it won't cause any bleeding because of a person who was a duplicate version of cat noir from a Nickelodeon animated magical girl show that came from France called "Miraculous Ladybug" but he is a female in an acorn colored suit and she is a villain "Stand down kiddo if you know what is good for you!".

"Please let her go!" My Melody exclaimed as she gets through the kitchen doors in her sleeveless ruffled jumpsuit in denim and flings out her lightsaber whose light was in Roselle pigment, her mask looks similar to Patricia from Barbie because of the jeweled bat-shaped black mask in pink but my story's version of My Melody's gems on her mask is a tinted tint of strawberry and they weren't dyed "I have had high hopes that you will know how it feels to have a sting on your side!" and instead of pricking Hello Kitty, the duplicate was stung instead by My Melody's lightsaber.

* * *

 _Part 8 of this fanfic will be arriving separately in chapter 5 coming soon so wait for it by this month or in July ok?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?_

* * *

 **Part 8: The Berry Kitty Princess?**

Hello Kitty and her hero leaves the restaurant in a heat of panic and fright. My Melody knew both the culprit and who was the mastermind. Sure enough, she explains to her new friend through talking and became a wall shifter just like a Marvel comic book character named Kitty Pryde.

The house was dear to them and so there was enough time to pack up Hello Kitty's stuff and her dearest favorite unforgettable possessions and belongings. But when it comes to realize that Mimmy was gone the moment Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel enters the fast food lunch counter today, she knew where that girl was heading directly off to.

This made Hello Kitty scoffs "Berry Kitty Princess...I'm heading off to Cherry land (My own idea and I'm sorry because I had just uploaded this earlier by 11:51 PM and I need to get back to play my Marvel DVDs when this have had happened so I am so sorry so you can continue on reading ok? -_-) and settle this quick for good, and get my true love back".

* * *

 _Part 9 will be coming soon ok everyone? Please wait! ^_-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?_

* * *

 **Part 9: Cherry land! The cherry soda guards! How can Hello Kitty be able handle them?**

In Cherry land (Mimmy's toy house actually), the two girls uses a real life walking cherry fruit night guard whose blinking googly green eyes that has the same color as its stem was so huge that its weight could crush them.

But Kitty White isn't scared of it! She leaps on top of that cherry's stem just like as if it has became a combination of right now half coach/coach horse "Giddy up!" she demands to the cherry in a desperate shout and then says "HOLD IT YOU CHERRY GOON! Hold your horses! COME WITH ME, MY MELODY!".

My Melody grins and hops on the cherry fruit's back and exclaims happily with a cheerful expression on her face "I'll know where we can get soda from Cherry land's #1 famous ice cream bar!".

Then the real life walking cherry fruit night guard's front paws whirls up a rainbow portal very carefully and everybody enters in into the land of Cherry land!

 **Part 10: Queen Mimmy demands for a iced Mango lemonade ultimate drink combination with Dear Daniel by her side!**

"NO! NO! NO! NO APPLE JUICE! WHERE'S MY ICED MANGO LEMONADE ULTIMATE DRINK?! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! THE ONE WITH NO STRAWS AND NO PLASTIC TUMBLERS! I WANT MINE'S IN A GLASS CUP!" Mimmy shouted out.

There she was, Queen Mimmy on her throne that wasn't edible but it is a peanut butter cookie royal chair for royalties only.

She is so mean that this kingdom of Cherry land were all down right under her foot by power. Dear Daniel is already too late her everything and he was patiently waiting for a warthog servant to present the queen's drink and food order and a new food menu.

* * *

 _Part 11 will be coming soon ok everyone! Bye! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfic without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Part 11: Cake Sweets Showdown!_

Miniaturized cherry ice cream fruits were hopping up and down too smoothly then the mean green blueberry motorcyclists in a wrestling tournament at 6:58 PM .

My Melody is a...shocker.

Hello Kitty brings in dark Magneta boxing gloves and that ninja.

 _Part 12: Mimi was customizing herself._

The hunter was cake ordering strawberry muffins for an attendance meeting.

* * *

 **Part 13 will be coming soon everyone.**


End file.
